


The Tryst of Love and War

by SkyKingHarukaTenoh



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKingHarukaTenoh/pseuds/SkyKingHarukaTenoh
Summary: All is fair in Love and War. Are those words really true when they apply to Rei and Minako? A One-Shot fic for Rei's birthday, but could evolve later. Set in the Silver Millennium.





	The Tryst of Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I would post this for Rei's birthday. I want to thank my wonderful Beta, littlemichiru, for always being patient and putting up with me. Now, please enjoy!

The Tryst of Love and War

-Sky King Haruka Tenoh

It was an unusually chilly night and the scarcity of movement made the silence seem so vastly hollow. Where shadows once danced from a flame’s reflection thus painting a new life on vast white marble walls, now nothing was left but the occasional flicker brought on by winter’s breeze. A raven-haired warrior patrolled the lunar palace grounds; her reputation as Mars’ Avatar and Princess assuaged anyone’s doubts about her skills on or off the battlefield. Nevertheless, she continued patrolling finding solace in the silence of this particular night. The young woman was enjoying a rare moment of peace. If only her fallen enemies could see her now. Yes, the Silver Alliance knew her as the Goddess of War, but that wasn’t all that she was. Her people didn’t take pleasure in war, it was something they simply excelled at. Reaching the southeast tower of the palace, Princess Rei wondered if tomorrow’s guests would disrupt the night’s peace. As she continued past the gardens, she looked towards the direction of her home world sending a prayer to Ares that war could be avoided, at least for a little while longer.

The rift of a familiar aura approaching the nearby fountains disrupted the deafening silence. The war goddess followed the aura’s trail to its owner; the hint of a small smile gracing her stoic face. Her violet eyes took in the sight of the beautiful blonde woman who circled the marble fountain, but her smile quickly faded. Sad blue eyes gazed at their reflection in the clear water. The Martian remained out of sight wondering why the Venusian leader looked so broken; frustration filled her as she continued to watch the leader she’d come to love. The Goddess of Love couldn’t even spare her; she had brought out these feelings in Rei that had no explanation but could only be translated into beautiful art. Although these things were not foreign things to the Goddess of War, she knew better than to act on her heart’s desires, especially when it could disrupt the camaraderie she shared with her leader and inevitably decimate their close friendship. More importantly, Princess Minako of Venus had recently married an Earth General, who was also the Duke of the Middle East region, in order to strengthen the ties between Earth and the Silver Alliance—disrupting that marriage would be disastrous for everyone. 

Rei continued to observe Minako from a distance. She cursed her own cowardice for remaining silent and not stopping that damned wedding when she had the chance; a fact that added to the anguish she felt over her secret love for the blonde leader. Her amethyst eyes continued to take in the sight of the Venusian walking ill-dressed for that frigid night. Rei silently hoped that Minako would go back inside the warm shelter of the palace, but instead she saw the blonde sit on the edge of the white marble fountain letting her tears fall freely as she stared up at the starlit sky. It didn’t take Venusian traits to know that something inside Minako had finally broken and she no longer was the same bright light Rei knew before. The sight of this made something snap inside of Rei causing her hand to instinctively gripped her sword’s hilt. The feeling was pure instinct—it was protective, feral, and it was something she’d never felt it before. She had known Minako since they were children and therefore knew that the recent changes in her composure had been a result of her marriage to that damned Earthling. The happiness had been stolen from those sapphires that were the light in Rei's dark war-torn world.

The Martian heiress took a deep breath, steeling herself and slowly approached the woman that resided in her heart and dreams. Minako looked up from the fountain as she heard approaching footsteps. She quickly wiped her tears in an attempt to look presentable, but Rei saw through the false smile. Rei took a closer look at her leader and confirming what she had noticed from afar, that Minako’s dress was indeed too thin for the night’s chill, so she removed her overcoat and placed it on Minako’s shoulders.

"You'll get sick sitting out here in the cold." Rei said softly as she looked at their reflection in the water. They were like night and day. Even wearing her crimson overcoat, Minako managed to look radiant; a complete contrast to her own looks that spoke of the darker world she hailed from.

"So will you." 

Rei offered a slight smile and looked to the dark sky, "I don't get cold easily, remember?"

Minako nodded and pulled the overcoat closer to her. For a moment, the Martian allowed herself to pretend the other woman wanted to feel her closer. Then, she took a seat next to her leader.

"Care to tell me what's bothering you?" she softly asked.

Minako's gaze fell, "It's nothing important." 

"If it weren't, then you wouldn't be out here freezing." At Minako's silence, Rei decided not to push the matter further and stood up to leave. "Please try to go inside and rest."

"Must you find me ugly and repulsive as well?" the shaky whisper stopped Rei in her tracks.

Ugly? Repulsive? Who would-? Kunzite. Rei's anger flared like the flames of the pits of Hades. That worthless bastard didn't deserve her Venusian princess. How dare he make her feel this way? Trying to reign in her anger, Rei kneeled in front of Minako. The Martian princess knew that in trying to comfort Minako she'd reveal her heart, but it was a risk she was willing to take. Minako needed to know that even if her husband didn't cherish and love her as she rightfully deserved, there was someone who always would.

"Mina, I don't find you ugly or repulsive. You're the goddess of love and beauty, and rightfully so. He may not value the treasure he has in you, and that makes him the greatest fool in this galaxy." Rei took Minako's left hand in hers taking notice of her wedding ring, then looked at the surprised blue eyes looking back at her. "I know your marriage isn't all that you'd hoped for; that he wasn't who you would've have chosen. After all, Venusians marry for love. But I want you to know that..." Rei paused. She couldn't do it. She couldn't tell Minako that she was in love with her. It would ruin everything. Wouldn't it?

"Know what, Rei?" The question was barely heard, but Rei could clearly understand Minako heard every word she had said and hoped for more.

The fire goddess hesitated briefly before kissing the top of Minako's hand, "I want you to always remember that there is someone who will always love you, even if your husband doesn't."

Rei looked into Minako's eyes one last time before standing up and turning her back to the blonde knowing if she would stay, she would say more. "I'll finish my patrol, but you should go rest before the Terrans' arrival tomorrow evening."

Wishing Minako a good night, Rei walked away leaving the blonde woman alone once again. Minako was too stunned by Rei's confession to try to follow her.

* * *

 

The Royal Ball in honor of Princess Serenity's birthday had arrived and with it the arrival of the Terran entourage. Despite the difficult politics between the Moon and Earth, the night was seen as a temporary truce. Serenity had wished for Endymion to attend her birthday, so arrangements were made to welcome the prince and his generals, in peace. Everyone was required to play their part during the Terrans' visit for the sake of diplomacy, but from Rei's perspective, it was all a rehearsed façade.

Minako and Kunzite attended to the required formalities with their standard fake smiles as if it were part of basic protocol. Once the pleasantries were over, Minako stepped out to the balcony alone, while Kunzite's attention was directed towards his blond subordinate, Zoicite.  Rei's eyes quietly observed the subtle glances and touches between both generals; the sight made her blood boil in rage.

"Maybe you should ask her to dance?" Makoto's voice held some mirth, but her intentions were honest. The princess of Jupiter was a good friend to the Martian princess and had quickly picked up on her feelings for the Venusian princess.

"What?" Rei turned to the tall Jovian in confusion.

"Minako." Makoto pointed to the blonde who looked visibly upset. "Maybe, you should ask her to dance."

"I don't know if-"

Makoto pat Rei's shoulder in reassurance, "Ask her. Its unfitting for Aphrodite's daughter to not have a dance partner or not be seen on the dance floor. Besides, I have a feeling she might appreciate it."

The Martian nodded. "You're right."

As she started to walk away, Makoto stopped her. "Wait." Makoto smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of her crimson military uniform and removed her dark cape before smiling in approval. "There. Much better."

Rei's blushed and braced herself. _'No need to be nervous. I'm just going to ask her to dance...as a friend.'_

Despite trying to reassure herself that everything would be fine, Rei's nervousness grew as her steps drew her closer to the mesmerizing blonde goddess. Her inner struggle to keep her feelings secret became more prominent as she took in the woman before her. A delicate perfume that was uniquely Minako’s, filled her senses eradicating her previous fear and insecurity as she took in Aphrodite's heir. Minako donned a gold dress that accentuated her body beautifully despite its simplicity.

Rei stood next to Minako watching the night sky, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Minako nodded silently and leaned into Rei as they both continued to look at the stars. The Martian bit back her nervousness and wrapped her right arm around the smaller woman pulling her a bit closer.

“Some of the things in this universe are simply breathtaking, even if they’re not far from reach.” Rei whispered causing Minako’s cheeks to blush.

“You’ve travelled between worlds and realms. Surely there is astounding beauty out there—something far more exotic than what our own galaxy and gods can offer.” Minako said with a sad smile marring her features as she looked at the night sky.

“It is because I’ve seen what other worlds can offer, that I know no other world, no other galaxy can offer what ours can.” Rei said as she turned to look at Minako.

Minako looked down at the balustrade refusing to meet the war goddess’ eyes. “...and what do you think our galaxy has-” Minako stopped as she felt a warm hand lifting her chin and raising her gaze to meet profound swirling amethyst eyes. There was a look in them that she’d never seen, but yet it felt familiar somehow.

Rei had fought and won wars and so she couldn’t understand why her heart pounded like it did right before a battle, but yet she felt weak and nervous at being so close to Minako’s lips. The sweet scent of summer breeze and lilies with a touch of something godly she couldn’t define, intoxicated her. It drew Rei closer causing the war goddess to move her hand from Minako’s chin to caress the soft cheek pulling the love goddess’ face closer. Surprised and yet anticipating sapphire eyes looked back at her before Rei closed the distance capturing those alluring lips with her own.

Ares’ heir had dared seize the opportunity to steal that sweet and soul-fulfilling kiss from Aphrodite’s daughter without a second thought. The universe knew that all was fair in the fields of love and war, for both were tainted red and both left hearts bleeding. Wars were waged for love, passions, and whoever kept that vibrant organ pumping and raging in the heats of battle. Rei had always known she fought for the art of war itself, the way it called out to her soul, but she never imagined that a heart could race like that. As she deepened the chaste kiss, she knew she’d burn down worlds and entire galaxies if the woman in her arms willed it so. Rei would do it—lay the universe at her mercy—if it meant being rewarded with a kiss and Minako’s warmth at the end of the day.


End file.
